From the publication DE 41 33 002 A1 a fastening device is known for a motor vehicle headlamp assembly. The known headlamp assembly is able to be pre-mounted via a guide and a locking device on a fastening device which is constructed as a bracket. The locking arrangement is engaged in a locking position on the mounting of the headlamp assembly with the fastening device on reaching a final position, so that the locking arrangement is able to be unlocked from the exterior of the vehicle.
Provisions are made here so that the headlamp assembly is able to be removed from the body in the direction of travel on dovetail-shaped guide rails. Through this headlamp assembly which is displaceable in the direction of travel, it is not possible for the headlamps to be able to be accommodated in a yielding manner in the front region of the vehicle. In the case of an impact, the headlamps therefore remain in a stable position fixed on the dovetail-shaped guides and can therefore bring about injuries.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a greater safety in the region of the headlamp assembly in the case of impact accidents and to reduce the risks of injury in the region of the headlamp assemblies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.